


When The Road Gets Dark

by Sxymami0909



Series: Dydia Season 4 Tags [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Suicide, Worried Derek, Worried Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia gets some bad news from Deputy Parrish, Stiles does his best to comfort her, but what she needs is something else completely. Meanwhile Derek and Malia make their way to the Stilinski house to tell them about Satomi’s pack since they can’t find Scott. (Title from ‘Have A Little Faith In Me’ by Jewel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Road Gets Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** from Anonymous on Tumblr - U are an amazing writer and I love ur Dydia season 4 tags thing, and was wondering if you were taking prompts for it? Because if you have the time/want to, would u consider writing a fic, set after the last episode where Malia (sorry) and Derek come over to Stiles' house and there is Stalia crap (ignore that if you want) and Derek offers to take Lydia home, and they have a heart to heart and maybe comfort each other? Hope that made sense, ignore if u want, thank you for ur fics, ur amazing xoxo

The phone felt heavy in her hands as Stiles held her in his arms, her body barely responding to his comfort. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate it, she did. But she was shocked, appalled, and the guilt inside of her was heavy. This was her fault…Meredith was dead because of her. This was something she’d never be able to take back.

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He knew Lydia was blaming herself right now, but he also knew it wasn’t her fault, none of this was. He’d been with her at Eichen House, they did what they had to do to try and get the information they needed. People were dying all around them and they didn’t have the luxury of being gentle about things. “Lyds,” he whispered her name, but before Stiles could finish his sentence, his bedroom door burst open startling them apart.

Lydia and Stiles both turned to face the door and caught sight of Malia standing there.

Derek stood behind her eyebrow arched, “Actually I think you’re supposed to knock,” he commented before he gazed into Stiles’ bedroom his eyes drawn to Lydia. He frowned when he sensed her distress and the look of relief on her face when she saw him was enough to worry him. He shifted past Malia as he spoke, “What’s going on?” He asked glancing between them.

Stiles opened his mouth, but before he could get anything out Lydia moved across the room towards Derek practically throwing herself into his arms. He caught her with a slight grunt, but his hands automatically came around her body as hers wrapped around his neck. He glanced over her head at Stiles brows lifted in question.

Stiles swallowed heavily as he watched Lydia with Derek. “It’s Meredith…after we went to see her about the third cipher key she--” he paused, “—she killed herself.” He whispered wincing as the words left his mouth.

Malia frowned, “Why would she do that? Who would want to kill themselves?” She shook her head as she walked into the room. “That’s dumb.”

Lydia lifted her head from Derek’s shoulder and sent a glare in Malia’s direction, but said nothing. She knew the other girl was still learning how to be human or whatever, but she got on Lydia’s last nerve. She had absolutely no compassion whatsoever.

Stiles sighed and he glanced at Malia, “Now’s not the best time for those kinds of comments okay?” He responded gently, “Remember what we talked about, read the situation.” He told her quietly as he rested a hand on her arm before glancing back over to Lydia and Derek.

Derek just shook his head not commenting on Malia’s words as he turned his gaze toward Lydia, his hand reaching out and cupping her cheek. “How about I take you home?” He asked gently. He could smell the warring emotions on her and he wanted to get her alone so they could talk. It had been about a week since their conversation at the lakehouse and after everything that happened today they obviously had things they needed to fill each other in on.

Lydia leaned into his touch and nodded, “Can we go to the loft?” She asked in a quiet voice. She didn’t want to be alone right now, not after finding out about Meredith and she still needed to tell Derek about the last cipher key, which only seemed to make the anxiety churning in her gut worse. She couldn’t lose anyone else.

Derek nodded as he dropped his hand from her cheek and took her hand in his threading their fingers together, “Of course.” He responded simply before glancing over at Malia. “Fill Stiles in about what happened,” his gaze shifted towards the other teenager, “And then make sure you tell Scott.”

Stiles pursed his lips and nodded his gaze shifting to Lydia, “I’m here if you need anything Lyds, just call, anytime.” He told her softly.

Lydia looked over at Stiles her expression softening as she nodded. “Thanks Stiles…and thanks for today. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

He inclined his head in a nod as he watched Derek tug gently at her hand and lead her out of the door. Stiles watched them go until they were gone and then let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Lydia had lost so much lately, they all had, but he knew how hard things had been for her. He just hoped Derek would be able to give her the comfort she needed. Stiles pulled himself from his thoughts and turned to Malia, “So…Long day?” He asked as he settled in to hear what happened when she was with Derek.

 

______

 

It didn’t take long to get back to the loft, less than fifteen minutes and Derek was pulling into a spot in the lot parking the car. He helped Lydia out of the car and they made their way silently up the stairs. He was worried. She hadn’t said anything on the ride over and she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Derek couldn’t blame her, but at the same time if she didn’t talk to him he couldn’t help and he didn’t like not being able to help.

Once they made it to the top of the stairs Derek reached out and slid open the loft door motioning for Lydia to head inside.

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself and walking into the loft moving down the steps and into the main area of the apartment. She glanced around for a minute before heading over to the couch and sitting down slowly. She still couldn’t believe Meredith, the only other banshee she knew was dead…and it was her fault. Wasn’t it bad enough that Allison’s died because she’d come to save her? Now this too? Guilt filled her, consuming her and Lydia could honestly say in that moment she hated herself a little.

Derek could smell the guilt on her and it made his chest tighten. He closed and locked the loft door before walking over to Lydia, closing the distance between them quickly. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and reached out resting his hand on her knee. “Do you want some tea or water?” He asked her, his tone calm.

Lydia finally glanced up so she was looking at Derek, tears glistening in her eyes and shook her head. “No, nothing.” She was silent for a minute, “I just can’t believe she’s dead.” Lydia finally said. “I shouldn’t have pushed her so hard, but I was frustrated not at Meredith, at myself for not being able to figure it out. People were dying, they still are and I was stuck, I couldn’t understand the voices…I couldn’t see the key and yelling at Meredith it was easier than yelling at myself.” She admitted as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Derek lifted his hand to her cheek brushing the tear away with his thumb. “Lydia, this isn’t your fault. What happened,” he paused trying to find the right words, “Couldn’t be helped and you had no way of knowing she’d react the way. Do you understand?” He asked seeking out her gaze needing her to see that this wasn’t her fault.

Lydia pressed her lips together and sniffled slightly, “No, I mean yeah, but no.” She glanced down and let out a breath. “I don’t understand any of this. I don’t get why people would do this to us or why people need to die…We’ve all been through so much and I just want it to stop. I just want to help people and I can’t even do that right.” She told him moisture brimming in her eyes again.

Derek didn’t know how to fix this. He knew Lydia put on a good front with most people and that she’d been having a hard time since Allison’s death, but he hadn’t known it was this bad, but he should’ve. Lydia was his girlfriend, at least he was pretty sure she was and he should know when she’s not okay. “Look at me,” he said softly and when she didn’t he lifted a hand a tapped her chin gently, “Lydia please.”

Lydia swallowed heavily and glanced up meeting his gaze as she brushed a hand beneath her eyes and sent him a questioning look.

“You’re going to figure out how your abilities work and I’ll help any way I can. But Lydia it takes time, you’ve gotten so much better at them since you first found out, but it’s not something you can learn all at once.” He explained, “You’ll get there and until you do I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Derek told her.

Lydia’s chest tightened at his words and she shifted on the couch moving forward doing her best to stay calm. She rested a hand on his arm. “The dead pool list, I cracked the code to the last part,” she hesitated her grip tightening, “Derek…it was _your_ name.” She whispered a hint of fear in her eyes.

Derek blinked startled by her admission. He opened his mouth and then closed it as he tried to find the right thing to say. Banshee’s predicted death and Lydia had just predicted his. “Hey,” he rested his hand over hers, “Everything is going to be fine.” He replied even though he wasn’t sure if that was true.

Lydia frowned, “You’re lying,” she stated as she pushed herself up off the couch and shifted forward sitting on Derek’s lap causing him to straighten up in order to give her some room. She cupped his cheek, her thumb brushing against his skin. “I lost Allison, Aiden, and now Meredith is dead,” she let out a short breath, “I can’t lose you too.”

Derek watched her, the sadness in her eyes making his heart ache. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against her palm. “You’re not going to lose me. Not if I can help it,” he added while resting his hand on her lower back. “We’ll get through this,” he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. “You’ve had a long day, how about we relax here for a little bit and then I’ll call the sheriff and see about getting you access to Meredith’s belongings, maybe there’s something in there that can help.” He offered.

Lydia’s expression softened. “I think that’s a good idea.” She said softly as she got up and held out a hand to him.

Derek took her hand letting her tug him towards the couch before collapsing lightly against it and pulling her down with him. He wrapped his arms around her when she leaned into his chest and placed a kiss against the side of her head.

Lydia curled into his arms resting a hand over his heart and exhaled slowly. This was exactly what she’d needed since she spoke with Deputy Parrish on the phone. “Thanks for being here Derek.” She spoke softly against his chest.

Derek tightened his arms around her, “There isn’t anywhere else I’d rather be at the moment.” He replied. Lydia needed him and if he was being honest he needed her too. They’d get through this mess together and hopefully come out stronger on the other end.


End file.
